Dumb Luck, and Memories
by Tabi Caracu
Summary: Just winning a day with Nittle grasper isn't the only surprise. A new face shows up, with something to prove. Will this new face start a new chapter? Or will memories consume the dream?


**Dumb Luck leads to Non forgotten memories.**

It almost seemed like a dream. One day to spend with Nittle grasper. One day. Out of thousands who signed up. Maiko Tsukai won.

Sheer dumb luck was what granted this day to her, she wasn't someone to win stuff like this, but all three of her brothers had pushed her to sign up for it, since after all: Nittle Grasper had been one of her favorite bands since they got together, split up, then got back together again.

Over live news, they had announced the winner. With her picture and everything.

Her brothers cheered for her and all congratulated her for her success in winning a one in at least a billion chance.

Akai, her twin older brother by a whopping two minutes, had convinced her to go when she had refused, saying 'this is a once in a lifetime opportunity'

He also said that it would be better than the night-shift since it WAS her turn in the shop.

So that kinda decided her fate. If her brother was willing to let him take a double night shift for her, then by the nine hells she was going.

With a deep breath in, Mai entered the building where she was to be and looked around the bustling people running to and fro. She smiled.

When Nittle grasper was ready to see her they would call for her. For the moment, she was to wait.

She didn't really mind. It gave her time to let the entire situation sink in. Her blue tank top strap decided it liked the side of her shoulder, so she moved it back up and she readjusted her ponytail.

She knew she was going to be drawing at least some of the time, so she didn't really want her long hair getting in her eyes other than her bangs.

Mai sat herself on the tile floor instead of a chair cause she preferred that position for drawing. Opening up her sketch book with the pencil in the spine she began drawing out the scene before her with quick precision.

In her ears she listened to a mixture of songs from Nittle Grasper's Sleepless Beauty to Bad Lucks Abracadabra.

Occasionally she would sing softly to herself as she drew. When she finished the song she was listening to, Shinning Collection, her latest drawing was complete and she held it out in front of herself to scrutinize it.

Right now there were only a couple people in it. Since it was when everyone was working and were in either in the studio's or in their offices doing their designated job. But the few people she had seen were in there, such as the receptionist and her up-do and a man in the corner holding a cellphone.

"Woooow~" Mai looked slightly to her left to see THE Ryuichi Sakuma holding…a pink rabbit.

"It's….so cool!" He laughed and snatched it out of her hands. "Tohma Tohma! Look! She was drawing and singing and look what she did! It's shining so brightly!"

Slowly Mai stood up and removed her headphone from her personally made CD.

Indeed there was Tohma Seguchi, wearing his regular attire. What his fascination was to feathers and furs Mai will never know…but, it did give him class. He also was wearing his trademark hat.

"Indeed…this scenery clearly shows the heart of the artist. It's a pleasure to meet you Tsukai-san."

Mai bowed letting her green bangs block her eyes, she smiled at hearing his childlike voice…it was soothing. "It's a pleasure to meet the keyboard player of Nittle Grasper….and.." She looked up a little shyly. "The Vocalist."

Ryuichi was just infatuated with her quick sketch of her surroundings, so he wasn't really paying attention. Mai just couldn't help but giggle. Then cleared her throat and straightened and looked for female member of the group.

"But…where is Noriko-san…?" Touma looked a little sad, but shook his head.

"She will not be joining us at the moment. At present, why don't we take a tour of the building? I'm sure you would like to see the sights."

Mai nodded. Tohma was just as kind and her Eldest brother, Sai, but when you made Sai angry he turned into the devil himself.

When he hears the keyboard played by Tohma he smiles in complete admiration. Her second eldest brother was his twin, Kai, and respected everyone in Nittle Grasper as a whole.

Mai owed her life to her brothers. If it weren't for them taking her away from her parents she might as well of kissed her life goodbye. They weren't exactly right in the head. The drugs…alcohol.

Akai was just infatuated with the guitar; especially Hiro Nakano's guitar playing. So much so he taught himself how to play. Then he taught Mai how to.

Being the youngest, (If only by a fraction of time) she couldn't help but listen and absorb whatever they told her. Occasionally her brothers got on her nerves, but they were always watching out for her.

After all….they were all the family they had. No grandparents...Aunts Uncles…nothing but each other.

But it wasn't just the love of her brothers that made it worthwhile; it was the music store that Sai and Kai owned. Selling, and fixing instruments. The entire store was filled with different musical items. It was amazing that was where her love for music came from...her love for Nittle Grasper.

Mai was shaken from her thoughts when they walked the hallways of the recording portion of the studio. She had barley realized that they were walking, and completely oblivious to the fact that Tohma was inspecting her from head to toe.

Now in full attention, Mai looked through the windows of the recording rooms finding most of them empty.

She saw one where there was a glimpse of the famous Bad Luck. A faint smile played at Mai's lips. Oh if ONLY she could meet them…it would be a dream come true.

"Would you like to meet them?" Touma had observed her interest without even looking straight at her, his smile was charming as he waited for her answer.

A blush crossed her cheeks and she waved around frantically. "Oh no…I won a day with Nittle Grasper…not Bad Luck." Tohma chuckled and shook his head.

"Let's just call it part of the tour. Come." He waved her inside.

Mai widened her eyes and entered as was told with the wide eyes of a child. She may be eighteen, but she certainly was curious. It was dreamlike …hearing Shuichi's voice. This vocalist had evolved so much in his singing…this was something she just HAD to draw, the passion she saw in him as he sang was very worth to be sketched out on paper.

She reached into her bag to come up empty. She then realized that Ryuichi still had her sketch pad.

She took a glance at the Vocalist, and he was looking through it with the fascination of a child. It was really cute, and she just had to giggle, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Ryuichi-san…?"

He looked up and was grinning. "They all sparkle shine!"

Mai smiled and giggled again. "Yes…I guess they do…May I see my sketch pad…?"

Ryuichi frowned but obeyed as she had asked and she flipped to a blank page, but before she could even get her pencil to the paper, Shuichi was walking out of the studio.

He grinned at laughed. "I think I did awesome!" Hiro was patting his back. "You did great Shuichi."

Mai stayed quiet as she balanced her precious sketch pad on her right arm and drew with her dominant left hand. She had all their figures drawn out when….she felt the cool barrel of a gun on her temple.

She simply shrugged it off. Kai had a strange fascination for guns as well so it wasn't anything she wasn't used to; actually when she thought about it, it might actually be this man's fault for his love for the weaponry.

Without looking up from her sketch pad Mai said. "Point that thing all you like, but if the safety isn't on it I could sue you for assault K-San."

The man laughed at the girl's serious tone and he looked at the picture. "Sorry….I wasn't trying to be uncivil; I just was testing out your fear."

"Talk to my brothers about that. They've done everything to locking me out of the apartment for getting an F on a test to pointing things like guns at me for skipping school with my friends because they wanted to me stop my good girl act. I really thought Kai was going to shoot me." Her pencil danced across the page as she spoke never losing a beat.

K stared at how much of her life that Mai was spilling to them. It wasn't anything she wasn't used to. When her brothers weren't giving her tough love they smothered her with sappiness.

Truthfully it wore Mai out, but having this group around her might just be the end of the peaceful day with Nittle Grasper she was expecting.

Mai stopped her drawing when she had enough to go on and continue it off of memory. She put the pad in her bag. "Alrighty then! I'm done drawing for the moment. I think introductions are in order! My name is Maiko Tsukai. I won the day with Nittle Grasper. It's a pleasure to not only meet a majority of Nittle Grasper, but to also meet the band Bad Luck personally."

She bowed and stood up straight. Everyone stared at her being so formal.

Fujisaki sighed and held out his hand. "My name is Suguru Fujisaki." Mai smiled and took his hand firmly and shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Hiro stepped forward and took Mai's hand and kissed the back of it looking at her with a smirk on his face. "Hiro Nakano."

Mai blushed slightly taken aback. If she remembered correctly, the red head was already in a relationship.

The last one was Shuichi and he grinned. "Shuichi Shindo! It's really neat to meet you!"

Mai smiled at everyone. Her brothers will be so jealous of her. There was a flash and everyone was blinded for a moment. "Wha-?"

K was standing with a camera. "Whaaat? Shouldn't this lovely girl have pictures to remind her of this day of hers?" Everyone blinked and Mai was the one to start laughing. Everyone else did along with the green haired girl.

It was just to priceless to her…more than anything she had simply wanted to commit everything to memory so that she could draw it out…and here comes K with a CAMERA so that she won't have to think to hard!

K took a few more pictures and then handed the camera to Tohma. "I think you should be camera boy. After all her tour isn't over is it?"

Tohma chuckled and shook his head. "Indeed it isn't. We have a little ways to go. Come Ryuichi, Tsukai-san."

Mai waved goodbye to everyone but before she left they each had caught her CD player and autographed it. As a greater honor they gave her their newest CD that wasn't even in stores.

Mai thanked them, and finally they left. Mai actually was having a good time with all that was happening. She looked at all of the pictures of the different bands.

Each one had a similar yet distinct style of music and she appreciated each one. Her gaze landed on ASK.

With a sigh she shook her head. Unfortunately that band wasn't one of her favorites. They were good…but something was missing in their music. They sold a bunch of CD's but Mai just didn't see the appeal.

Tohma was watching her carefully and Mai could feel it as they walked through the building and everything was explained to her She listened intently and absorbed each piece of unique information.

At the end they were in front of a vacant recording room and there were different instruments. Looked more like a place of storage.

"This is where we keep our worn out instruments. If you would like to try some out you are welcome to, Tsukai-san."

"O-oh..thank you." She went over to the Electric guitar. "Akai is going to be so jealous…" Mai smirked and picked up the worn out instrument plugging it in to the amp.

"Who's Akai?" Ryuichi questioned.

Mai laughed as she strummed the instrument in her hands with ease. "He's my brother. The guitar is like his baby."

Mai played a tune from Sleepless Beauty and hummed to the words. After a bit she put it back where it belonged and went to the keyboard. Swiftly and carefully she played another piece on it after turning it on, but this one was a piece of her own making.

After she had played with that Mai went into the studio. Its microphone was still there and there were headphones on a stool waiting for her to be placed on her ear and she couldn't resist. She slipped the cushions onto her head and was surprised when after a few moments the beginning of Shinning Collection played.

Quickly she peeked out of the glass and saw Tohma manning the mixing station with a smile on his lips and motioned thumbs up.

With a grin she waited and sung the familiar tune, the words falling quickly and precisely off of her lips and she sang her heart out into the mic in front her. She pictured a crowd of people as she made hand motions in the air to emphasize certain points of the song.

She allowed herself to lose herself into the words and singing her soul into a song sung by an amazing musician. If he could shine then so could she. She just had to try.

All too soon the song ended and she heard clapping and looked out to see a group of people had formed behind Ryuichi and Tohma.

So it wasn't her imagination, huh, funny things that life through at you...

A blush dusted her cheeks and she looked away and slipped the head phone off, and readjusted her ponytail.

When she exited the booth Tohma was clapping and waved everyone off.

"It seems you're very musically inclined Tsukai-san. Who taught you how to play the Guitar, Keyboard and sing? I'm sure your parents are very proud of you."

Mai grimaced. "Unfortunately my parents are most likely rotting in jail. My brothers taught me everything they ever knew about music."

Mai ran a hand over the keyboard feeling the smooth keys. "My two eldest brothers run a music store. It's small, but we get the bills played. Selling, fixing instruments…also getting CDs in and selling those. I love helping out."

She smiled warily and turned away to take a deep breath in and let it out slowly.

"Sorry. I just spilled my guts of a painful and happy time of my life." Mai went back over to the guitar to distract her self.

Tohma nodded and smirked. "I assume this Music store…it's called The Heart of Music?"

Mai nodded, looking up from the stringed instrument. "Yes….I'm actually surprised you know of such a small store Seguchi-san."

Tohma laughed. "It's true...it may be small. But I have all of my instruments fixed there. It is not surprising you never noticed. My agents tend to be conspicuous when it comes to those things. But your elder brothers know instruments backwards and forwards."

Mai smiled in pride of her brothers. They have really come a long way from their drug using parents.

"Who was the one to teach you to sing?" Mai shook her head in response.

"Truth be told, other than being in choir for one year in elementary I taught myself to sing."

Tohma raised his eyebrows and he smiled. "Well…you had the attention of almost everyone in this building. So I say your singing is fantastic."

Mai laughed and rubbed the back of her neck. "It's no big deal."

"But it is!" Ryuichi chimed in. "Singing that well can start a carrier for yourself!"

Mai smiled and thought about it. "But if I start a carrier…what will happen to my brothers…?"

Ryuchi patted her head. "It'll be fiiine!" His silly grin was plastered on his face, and Mai knew it was pure.

A smile of her own plucked at her lips. "I would have to think about starting such a carrier like that…" She looked at her sketch book in her bag.

"Um…will you give me a few minutes? I have to go use the restroom. I'll be back." Ryuichi and Tohma shared a look.

She picked up her bag and went to the nearest bathroom. She opened the sketch pad to the very front were a boy was laughing. Lightly she traced the line of the jaw on the drawing.

The shades were so realistic she could remember it very clearly.

_"Hey, Haku…"_

_"Yeah?" his golden eyes shown in curiosity._

_"I was thinking….since you love the guitar as much as my brother…don't you think it would be cool to start a band when we're older?"_

_He placed a hand on his chin to think about the offer._

_"Yeah….it would be so cool! But I kinda would rather sing, that's more my forte if you know what I mean." he laughed a moment she just had to draw. The impulse was just too strong, almost immediately she was sketching it out. _

It was a little too predictably tragic after that. When they had said their goodbyes Haku had been killed by a couple of muggers…

No one found his body...they followed the trail for so many long weeks. There were guns fires...the screeching of a car...that's it, the trail went cold. Nothing was found, and Haku had paid the price.

Before the tears could fall onto the paper, she closed and put away her book. She sobbed and held herself.

If she had forced him to stay the night that night, he would be alive…if she had tried harder...

Meanwhile Ryuichi was outside the bathroom door and he heard her crying, and he held a strangely serious expression. "Tohma….we made her cry."

Tohma shook his head and smiled warily.

"I don't think it was us…maybe we struck an unpleasant memory." Tohma grimced…having too much experience in that particular department.

Ryuichi rubbed the back of his head, and smiled. "Then we should do everything we can to make her happy!" RYuichi thought about something. A quizical expression on his face. "There was a picture of a boy in the front of per drawing book…and on the back it was labeled 'Haku' Maybe that's a friend! We should find him!"

Tohma chuckled and patted his shoulder. "I'll look into it…was the last name listed on the picture?"

Ryuichi looked at the ceiling and thought about it. "Uh….Subaku. Haku, Subaku."

Tohma raised his eyebrows in surprise. "This will be tricky…"

Mai got out of her stall and she splashed water on her face, in the mirror was her reflection and she saw a coward, someone afraid to face the truth that she just simply had to move on. So what if she lost her best friend? Life would only sweep her away if she didn't pick up the pieces and move on.

She stepped out of the bathroom to be tackled to the ground by Ryuichi. "Maaaaaiiiiii-chaaaaaan!"

He was rubbing his head on her neck and cheek like a child. "Tohma gave us money to go to the amusement park! Let's go!" He took her hand and ran…and ran…and ran…with Mai dragged behind him.

Was this day ever going to stop throwing curve balls?

After that they both were having a blast at the amusement park, playing games, and riding rides. They both took pictures of each other and together just having a ball.

Mai had managed to win a pink rabbit from 'Shoot the duck' Ryuichi was just amazed that she had even chosen it, and what good aim she had.

Mai laughed at that comment. "I had practice with my brothers. Someone has to keep those guys in line."

Ryuichi ooed and awed and her. He kept complementing her, and she complemented him back.

Mai couldn't remember the last time she had laughed this hard in her life!She didn't want the day to end.

Soon the sun was setting and Ryuichi's phone rang. They had just gone in the house of mirrors, making fools of themselves. Mai had to name her pink rabbit after Ryuichi as, Ryu-chan.

Ryuichi reached into his pocket. He answered, then a grin spread across his childlike face, as he spoke to the person on the other side. The light shined just right making a picture that was so entirely pure, that Mai never wanted to forget it.

He looked at the sky while talking to whoever was on the other line and he smiled and laughed.

"Yeah! You're so awesome Tohma!" He laughed more. "Yeah yeah! I'll do it!"

He shut the phone and grabbed Mai's hand. "Come one come on! We gotta go….still more to see! The day isn't over yet!"

"What do you mean Ryuichi?" The singer didn't answer and just drug her behind him.

They ran to the outside of the park, and there was a limo waiting for them and Ryuichi was jogging in place and they both waited. The door opened and Tohma stepped out, with Noriko Ukai.

She smiled and greeted them with a wave and smile...what she did not expect, was more people to exit the limo. Mai just about froze in place when her brothers stepped out behind them. Each with a big grin and waving.

Akai ran up to her and picked her up. "How was your day sis?" As he twirled her around.

Slightly dizzy and confused, "Wh-what are my brothers doing here…?" She held onto her brother for support as her world spun and tried to focus on one of the man Tohma's that she was seeing.

"Oh, just ignore me why don't you!" Akai scolded, and Mai smiled as her balance returned.

"Sorry Akai..."

Tohma chuckled and smiled. "They're here at my request Tsukai-san. I have a request for you, and you're brothers."

Mai nodded and Tohma looked at her with a kind seriousness. "I want you to write two songs and perform them in an opening performance for Nittle grasper and Bad Luck in two weeks. One before Nittle Grasper, the next before Bad Luck."

Singing? Writing? For Nittle grasper? Bad Luck? This had been an unforeseen dream. Her heart soared for a moment, then it plummeted when she remember why it was she couldn't do it. She opened her mouth to refuse, when her eldest brother answered for her.

"She would be delighted. Two weeks is more than sufficient to write and compose music. As well as practice. We will NOT disappoint you. We will inform you of the songs we will perform and allow you to listen to them."

"Kai….you….but I-"

Kai looked at her. "Mai. This is your dream come true isn't it? And besides, before Haku's disappearance you wrote songs at the drop of a hat."

"But…I threw them all-"

"I got them out of the trash can." Said Sai.

"But...but why?" Mai stuttered.

Sai smiled and walked over to her to ruffle her hair. "Those songs meant everything to you."

"But without-" Akai interrupted her this time.

"It doesn't matter. Life happened. We need to move on. YOU need to move on. Live your life for once without trying to make everyone happy, or just doing what you're told."

Mai stopped in her tracks and she felt her eyes burning at the edges and she didn't know what to say. She wanted to sing…she wanted to show how good she was…but without Haku…especially the songs she wrote with him…the ones meant for BOTH of them…..

But there was no chance to say no…she was dropped off at home, and she went straight upstairs to her room to find the stack of songs she had written when she was in high school.

She looked through the songs and smiled at her words. It was easy to find two songs that would be the best for the gig that she was given.

But she only chose one. This one was special. It was a duet, but can easily be made into a solo with no need for adjustments. This one was her favorite. She would write the next one fresh and new.

She sat on her bed with a pencil and paper.

With a heavy sigh she closed her eyes and felt out some words in her heart, and began to write.

One full day had passed since then and the room was scattered with papers and she was looking at the finished product.

The title said "Dumb Luck"

She smiled, picking up all the crumpled papers, throwing them away. She went down stairs and she grinned at her brothers hiding the papers behind her back.

Akai was plucking at her guitar and her brothers were talking about something quietly.

"Guuuyyss~"

They looked up and Akai grinned. "Looks like the princess has left the confines of her room! How's the song your writing coming? Do we have anything to work with?"

Mai frowned and stuck her nose up in the air. "Maybe I should just go back."

Sai and Kai had snuck up behind me, then stole the papers out of my hand. "Haha!" Said Kai. "Looks like we're in buisness!"

Sai nodded. "Let's get to work."

For the next six days they composed the music for the songs, creating an energetic flow for Dumb luck. Making the tune just pop, come to life and fun to listen to and sing.

With the second one, it was slower, and smooth with a loving beat.

During the day, Mai would help out in the store humming the tune to her lyrics, and when the shop closed they went to their makeshift studio to practice. Both her eldest brothers would play key board and Akai would play guitar.

Mai let her hair down for most of the time. She didn't feel a need to hold back anymore. The sea green locks shimmered from the care she put into it.

Her brothers then went to a clothing store to get their clothes that would be meant for them..and only them in the concert.

Tohma had a designer come by and get measurements. Not a single yen was coming out of their pockets for this project. It was explained to them as purely 'business' by Tohma.

But every time they went by the Studio Tohma had a wider smile on. When they showed him the demo he clapped for them. A guitarist, Vocalist and two Keyboardists. All put together by Kai of course as the designated 'Manager'. What would've been a better team?

Mai never allowed herself to think about that to deeply...cause she knew the answer.

The days passed quickly and soon Mai was getting ready for the concert and she was feeling that something was missing.

She looked down at herself, her fingerless gloves, her seep sea blue frilly skirt that went to the middle of her thighs and was loose and silky on her skin, her white T-shirt with spidery pattern on the front with her short jacket with long sleeve but the jacket itself didn't reach below her breasts.

The only makeup she wore was some lip gloss. When the makeup artist saw her he said that any make up placed on her just wouldn't look right. But did place some powder on her skin where the crowd would see her properly.

Her brothers were dressed similarly, but each had something specifically different about them. Kai and Sai where wearing clothing exactly alike but the colors contrasted as much as their personalities.

As for Akai, his style was similar to Mai's…but he wore pants, much to the disappointment of the designer.

Akai placed a comforting hand on Mai's shoulder. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Don't…be nervous."

Mai scoffed. "So says the one who can't make his knee's stop shaking."

Akai looked down appalled at how easily he was given away and huffed. "Beggars can't be choosers…"

Mai laughed. "I think what you meant to say was 'Being a man means to comfort and not be comforted to feel secure.'"

Akai stared at her and they laughed together. Sai and Kai were having a leisurely conversation when the Manager announced that it was almost time for Mai's group to get on stage.

Tohma had told them they needed a name and they all decided that they would call themselves. Bond.

It said so much about how close they were, but still had a ring of mystery to it.

She began to walk to the stage, when she was stopped by Ryuichi. "Do your best Mai-chan!"

"I will Ryuichi."

"Did you bring Ryu-chan? Kumaguro wants to play!" Mai laughed and pointed to her bag. "He's in there."

Ryuichi jumped up and down with joy, then ran to her bag to retrieve the rabbit.

Mai giggled and took a deep breath. Now focusing on the stage. It was so close...

She stepped out on the grand stage and the lights blinded her sight for a moment. The crowd cheered and she grinned waving at all of them. A few people gave out disappointed boo's.

Her brothers went to their places and gave her reassuring looks.

Feeling better, Mai went to the Mic and spoke into it. "Hello! I'm Maiko Tsukai In the band Bond! Me and my brothers have a song to play for you guys while your main events prepare to sing their hearts out to you!"

With that there were cheers her grin widened. "So just bear with us okay? Alright then…let's get started! Time for some Dumb Luck!" She nodded to her brothers and the tune to Dumb Luck played. For the measures that weren't of her singing she took out her mic and centered herself getting the mood just right.

In her mind she banished all of the nervous butterflys away and allowed entergetic energy to flow through her. It was time for her to prove herself. To let these people listen to what she could do.

Her mouth opened and poured out her song, sending a very happy vibe to every one as she sang the tune. Everything was fast and fun….and it simply worked by sheer dumb luck.

It was a tune that spoke a story from her heart. Her tinor voice cracked in the right practiced places and she focused her gaze on the crowd, the keyboard and the guitar washing over her from behind her as she motioned in the places she felt necessary. Slowing in the places that needed to be slowed and moving faster in their respective places.

Mai was losing herself in the music, and yet was completely aware that there was a cheering crowd in front of her, that is what caused her to continue. That is what made her sing more.

When her intermission came she did a slight dance to the tune and sang into the music swinging her head to the side sending her locks flying in her face, and she strut forward and when the song finally came to and end….Everyone was clapping and cheering to her as she sang. The last note echoed off the walls and she was silently breathing heavily.

This was it. A whole new start. One more song and the day would be over. With her heaving chest she waved at everyone and told them she would see them soon.

When she got off stage, she got a bottle of water and she gulped down half of it in one go.

Akai was laughing and patted her on the back. "One down…one more to go!"

Kai and Sai congratulated her as well and went to the break room, them then talking about the points of the songs that could be improved for the future. Akai had asked if she was coming with them, but Mai wanted to watch Nittle grasper sing their songs they had prepared, so told him that she was staying.

Ryuichi was laughing holding his rabbit along with hers. He looked like he was going to burst from happiness, Mai couldn't help but smile.

She looked forward to the performance. He saw her and waved running closer. "OH my gosh…you were so cool! So amazing! I…I want your autograph! Please please plllleeeeeaaaaasssseee~~~"

Mai did a doubletake and laughed. This sounded familiar from a story that Shuichi had told her on one of her visits to the studio for Tohma.

"Maybe after the concert Ryu. You need to go shine for your fans."

Ryuichi looked hurt, but nodded understanding. "Alright! I'll see you later!"

Handing her the bunnies, he went off onto the stage for the preparations.

Mai walked over to her bag and placed the rabbits by her seat.

She walked back over to the area she was standing before, and waited.

After just a few minutes Ryuichi made the introduction of the songs they were to perform. Each name familiar to Mai, until the last one. A new one that was recently made in the last two weeks.

This excited Mai and she waited patiently.

When the music started, Mai was in awe. Ryuchi had turned from being childlike to such a serious bad boy…the look in his eyes to strong…heart-filled. He was singing to every single one of his fans, and she could feel it.

Almost too soon the songs were being sung one by one and they reached their last one of the night, the new one.

This tune started at a moderate speed and the medium tone of Ryuichi voice sang the song. She listened to it, and she widened her eyes at the lyrics being sung; it made her breath quicken.

This song was one that made her feel so small…insufficient and remember about all the things that she had wished she had forgotten…on how she was just leaving her past behind…forgetting that she never wanted to sing without Haku by her side…her best friend in the entire world.

The tune was strong and unyielding and it beat itself into her soul.

She covered her mouth and turned her back to the stage hoping that would give her some slight protection, but the backstage was magnifying every note..every lyric could be heard with perfect clarity.

She was scared now. Her next song was meant for her AND Haku…she..No. She had to…it was she chose to do...

Mai stood up straight and put her bravest face on and bared through the rest of the song.

When it ended a single tear escaped her eye and she didn't bother wiping it away. She had to move on.

Ryuichi got off the stage and saw Mai standing stiffly and waved a hand in front of her distant looking face.

"Hey…Tohma..she looks like a statue." Ryuichi said in a whispering voice to Tohma.

"Let her mind wander. She IS in for a surprise."

Ryuichi nodded and Akai was the one to snap her out of her trance by nonchalantly snapping his fingers in her ear to make it sound like a gun shot and Mai nearly sent her brother flying.

"Huh? Wha-where? Oh…Akai….sorry…I was just..thinking." Akai patted her head. "I could tell…those cogs were turning so fast I thought your head might explode…come on. We're up."

Mai nodded and looked at Ryuchi with a fake smile and sauntered onto the stage. Taking the mike with enthusiasm. "Here we are again! Told you guys I would see you later right? Nittle Grasper always has surprises, but now it's our turn! This is our last song of the night! Non forgotten memories!"

That was the cue for Akai to play his guitar and it began slow and Mai centered herself again, the lyrics sliding into the song easily. Speaking of times of laughter…times of tears.

Meanwhile her mind was somewhere else. Her mind was thinking that sharing this song without Haku was just wrong…and she was fast approaching his part.

It all happened before she could stop it, before she could shake her mind out of the train of thought…she choked on the starting lyric of Haku's

She stared into the crowd in pure despair…it just wasn't right…not without him.

Akai looked at her worried, and Mai looked back, and the song stopped leaving the auditorium in silence. Sai, and Kai were looking at her strangely.

She lowered her mike. She felt the hot tears burning at the corner of her eyes and turned to leave when a familiar voice broke through the silence singing the next first as perfectly as…

Mai turned to see the brown haired golden eyed Haku…grown from the last time she had seen him five whole years ago. He stepped into the light and turned to Mai and offered her his hand. His eyes glinting with a knowing and charming spark.

A grin widened across her face and she nodded to her brothers who picked up fast and she sang along with her friend and took his hand and they turned to the crowd with a renewed spirit.

The song came so much more easy and she could now put her heart into the song…she wanted to sing everyone this song now…to tell them of this story in the song.

Once it ended everyone cheered and Mai and Haku hugged before they got off stage.

It was just the greatest feeling. Haku slipped his hand in hers. They were back..they could start again.

Ryuichi tackled Mai again. "So! How do you like your present?"

Mai blinked. "Present?"

Ryuichi laughed. "Yeah silly! Haku is your present for finally starting on your dream of being in a band!"

Mai blinked some tears away and she turned to Haku. "But…how?"

Haku gave a solemn smile. "When I was mugged... I was pretty bad and went to a firend of mine who took me out of the city without a trace so I could start fresh he said. Almost as though those people were going to try and finish me off. I had wanted to see you…contact you…anything. But it was like he didn't want me to have anything to do with you."

Tohma stepped forward. "That's when I stepped in..though a little late at that…I had some unfinished business with his friend and he was using Haku as a cover for a run of the mug karaoke place. He owed me a favor. I found him and talked him into coming here, in place of the favor."

Mai looked from person to person and she was just amazed at this completely unbelievable story she was being told and she shook her head. "It doesn't matter…even if it doesn't entirely make any sense...Haku you're back to stay right?"

"I told you before, I want to sing by your side." He smiled a ten million yen smile, that made Mai want to cry.

Tohma grinned. "And when he said that, he meant it. I want you to sign a contract to my company as a new band. Bond. What do you say?"

Wait...did she just hear Tohma correctly? Like really? She looked at Tohma. "Really...?"

Haku laughed. "Only YOU could say something like that right now. You haven't changed a bit."

"I- I would be honored."

Tohma smirked and held out his hand to Mai, and she shook it. Then Tohma shook hands with everyone else in the group.

"It'll be good to work under you, Seguchi-san. Said Sai.

"I'll be glad to watch your progress." Thoma smiled.

Mai hugged Haku and she then realized that there was a song being sung….Glaring Dream.

"When did Bad Luck…?"

Haku smirked and kissed her forehead.

Mai was stunned and shook her head smiling and she held Haku closer to her, and she hummed to the tune looking at everyone.

It was sheer dumb luck that made this bond…and now she had memories Mai would NEVER forget.

This was the beginning of a whole new chapter.

**So, what does everyone think of this? I think for a one-shot I did pretty good! Yup! Just a oneshot! Lol (That'll be a first) I hope you enjoyed this fanfic~ This was born from hours worth of listening to Gravitation music. (I think I drove my sister insane XP) Remember: Read, Review, and Rainbows Need Rain!**

**Till next time~**


End file.
